1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, such as a laminator, for performing operations involving effecting adhesive bonding on substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to various improvements over known processing apparatus, such as laminators, adhesive transfer devices, magnet makers, and other such apparatus in which adhesive bonding is effected between substrates.
Known examples of such processing apparatus are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,612, RE37,345, 6,244,322, 6,422,281, 6,672,354, 6,675,854, 6,698,487, and 6,742,428.